fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu meets... Koma Inu?
The day was like that of any other day. The mages of Koma Inu gathered in the guild hall to converse and take on jobs. They trained with each other, and over all just were happy. Suddenly a blinding light came from the windows upstairs and a loud thud sounded through the guild. All of the mages stopped what they were doing and listened in silence. A moment later, "Hey Miss Inari. What do you think that was?" Scorpius said as everyone had started to travel upstairs to see what happened. Dakota skips ahead of the group, not thinking of any potential dangers that lie ahead of her. No immediate damage came to the guild building, which is more than a relief for the members. Dakota comes to a stop several feet in front of the staircase, watching as the A doors of the hall open, revealing a woman with gleaming red hair, an obviously irritated look on her face, with underlying hints of confusion. "Excuse me, but I got a little lost. Mind telling me where I am?" She asks, taking a few steps into the hall, but still keeping a fair distance between the front of the group and herself. "You're in Koma Inu," Dakota responds easily, a proud smile on her face. The older woman frowns, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm afraid that just isn't true, you see I just stepped out of Koma Inu," the woman responds, glancing out of the still open doors. Perhaps for the first time, the Earthland mages notice a large building nearly identical to their own occupying their front lawn, several mages who look oddly familiar spilling out. "Before anything happens that spirals out of control, I would like to ask that nobody steps into a building other than their own." The older woman says, her features calming into an utterly neutral look. "I ask that your leader and their closest confidants please arrange an area where I, and some of my comrades, can discuss the situation we are currently in." She says, referring to the Earthland group. Silence fills the room as everyone thinks over the woman's request, each one looking to the next for a reason for all of this. "Please refrain from intermingling, as it could cause unprecedented damage. If curiosities must be fulfilled, I ask that you do not step into a guild that is not your own, and that all exchanges are civilized and calm." Nokimo walks out of the library with a stack of books in her hands. Ignoring the obvious visitor, she sat down at a table. The older woman standing at the door stared at her, her mouth gaping. Nokimo gave her the typical grumpy glare, and the woman shook off her look of astonishment: and she left the hall, leaving them all in silence. Stepping out of the mass of people, Samarra greets the red headed women with a warm smile. "Well hello, my name is Samarra Inari, I happen to be the 'leader' of this group. I will agree to your arrangement stranger, if you can guarantee that no harm will come to my guild or my members during this discussion. I assure you that my members show the upmost consideration and respect for others and their property; but you can understand my hesitations about meeting with someone who walks in unannounced and begins to give orders to my mages..." Samarra speaks in a calm and dignified matter. "Can you at least tell me who I will be meeting with? And if you are connected with the loud disturbance that just occurred?" Before she had a chance to speak, Nokimo walked out into the crowd and stood next to Samarra. "Master I believe I know what happened." Nokimo spoke, "They seem to be... us: but they arent clones. I suspect a ethernano warp, as they are known." When Nokimo finished talking, the Hylion guild members eyes begin to well with tears, and even the red haired woman had tears gathering in her eyes, from the sight of Nomiko before them. Kage noticed someone from this other Koma Inu who has the same hair color as him and as well same scar on his left eye except the sense of style is the opposites. Kage to greets the person by introducing himself politely, "Hi, my name is Kage Tokomodo. May I know your name please?" And with that the person turns to Kage with an annoyed look, "What? Tokomodo? So you are my counterpart in this world? I'm Yami Tokomodo." Kage was quite shocked upon hearing this, he didn't expect his counterpart to be so.. different. Turning to Nomiko, Samarra nods. "An ethernano warp would make sense. It did feel similar to what happened a few weeks ago, just on a much larger scale. But let's see what they have to say before we make any assumptions Nokimo." Dakota nods, her smile reflecting Samarra's own. "Of course, no harm shall come to anyone. I simply would like to find out what happened as soon as possible. My brash behavior was unprecedented, but there is a limit to how calm someone can act when they've be ripped out of their home and placed somewhere foreign. I speak only as a guide, and if you are unsure about any orders, you may revoke or change them. I said them mostly for your safety, as there is no telling what reactions can be induced when someone is in an unfamiliar environment." Her tone is cool and steady, her gaze calculating each and every mage that stands before her. "You would be meeting with me, Dakota Claas of Hylion, and Samuel Inari of Koma Inu. I can assuredly say we are connected to the loud disturbance, which was caused by a particular large surge of ethernano, as your guild member has pointed out. The reason for such an occurrence is unknown to me at this time, but maybe after we discuss this with Samuel we may find something out." Throughout the entire exchange, Dakota has been utterly unaffected by Nokimo, giving her the same amount of attention as the rest of the group. Even the black-haired woman's entrance causes her no discomfort, and the glare that Dakota receives is hardly acknowledged as more than a greeting. "I would like to ask the same respect of a calm atmosphere as well," she says, addressing the entire group though facing Samarra so that no mage feels singled out. "Should any harm come to any of the mages brought here-- accidental or otherwise-- it shall be delivered back to you tenfold. We may be disoriented, but I assure you, our Koma Inu is no less a whole unit as yours is." "Did you say Samuel Inari..? Quite an interesting name I must say... And the fact that our guilds share the same name is also quite the coincidence. I know I have read up on the studies of alternate universes; but sadly our scholars have only documented records of an Edolas. So I am very intrigued to see what this Hylion is like." Turning to her group of mages behind her, she shouts out a couple names into the crowd. "Nova, Arthur, Dakota, and Tojima! Would you please come with me!" Turning back towards the red headed women who called herself Dakota, Samarra crosses her arms over her chest but maintains a welcoming, gentle expression. "I hope you do not mind, but you did say I could bring my closest confidants to this meeting; and so I would like to bring along my top mages. I will stay true to my word of maintaining a peaceful atmosphere, so no need to puff out your chest." She laughs slightly, more at her own thought that this Dakota sees her as a big enough threat to boast of her guild's power, when Samarra thinks of herself as having the least intimidating presence here. "Shall we meet in the middle between our two guilds so that no side feels threatened by being in the unfamiliar environment?" Ms. Claas nods her head. “The fact that you share a name and your guild name is more than interesting. The land of Hylion is my home, and while I am honored that you would like to learn more about it, I think seeing it will have to wait for another time.” Dakota watches the four mages gather, flanking Samarra, looking pleasantly at the five of them. “Any person you believe will be beneficial to bringing us back home is welcome, and meeting in the middle would be fine. Go ahead and stand in the center while I get Samuel and any others he wishes to bring with him.” Dakota turns around, walking into the other building. “Samuel, please put on a pleasant face. Ms. Inari would like to help us understand why we’re here. Gather your closest confidants and we shall discuss our predicament. Unless, of course, you know why.” Dakota says, standing in front of Samuel, the temperature around her dropping significantly. “If even the slightest suspicion arises that you had a part in this, I will place you under arrest, and anyone involved.” Her voice is as cold and cutting as the air around her, dropping lower to keep it between her and Samuel. Samuel looks at her with an appalled look. "You think I had something to do with this?! Why would take my guild out of a land that we reign supreme in, as far as guilds go? Who knows what this world has to offer...although it may be fun to test my strength out against these mages...Besides the point, let's get this meeting over with and see what is going on." Samuel then turns to shout into his guild. "Alright, Nolan, Arthur, Nagisa, come with me! We have some talking to do, and you're going to be my back up should things get rough." "I don't know why you do anything, Samuel. But, I didn't wanna trouble this Koma Inu with our matters if I didn't have to. And as far as testing strength goes, it better be based on a request. You so much as make a move to fight them without asking first, I will freeze you where you stand. You might be lucky if I don't shatter you afterwards." With that, she turns around, and walks back outside, stepping up to the Earthland Koma Inu. Koma Inu Leaders Meet "Alright, let's not waste any time then," Ms. Claas starts, waving her hand. Instantly, ten chairs of ice are made, planted firmly to prevent them from tipping over accidentally, facing each other. Dakota sits on the one to the right of the center, leaving that one for Samuel. "Our guild was transported here spontaneously no less than ten minutes ago, as you're all aware. We are not sure why we showed up, or why the entire building came with us either. Edolas was only able to transport mages, so long as they did not have Dragon Slayer Magic, through the use of the Anima. Hylion is not in possession of such a tool, nor do we have any use for one, since it seems our magic is more abundant than your world's. Based on that fact, I presume we've landed in Earthland, since there is natural ethernano in the atmosphere. Any information you've collected would be of importance, so if you know anything, I'd appreciate if it were disclosed, even if it seems silly. This whole situation is outrageous, so if we crushed a witch when the building came down, I wouldn't be all that surprised." "Dakota calm down, my Sis Asa would have a hissy fit if she just heard what you just said."Hylion Nagisa said sitting down to the left of Samuel's seat. " Mainly because two of the T15 having Magic that can do so, specifically my Sister who has the ability to literally cross dimensions and no this wasn't her fault." Then looking at the Earthland mages Nagisa Mizore said," BTW my name is Nagisa Mizore a Wizard Saint from my world of Hylion." "If I may interject, yes this is Earthland. I am Nova, S-Class mage of Koma Inu... well the Earthling version of Koma Inu anyways," she clarifies, staring down the redheaded male across from her. He had started the stare down with a distasteful glare and Nova responded with a calm one of her own. She turned her attention to Ms. Class and tried to begin brainstorming, asking, "How great would you say the magic difference is between our world's, ma'am?" Ms. Claas directs her attention over to Nagisa, an irked look on her face. "If Asa had an issue with how I handled things, she would have brought it up to me prior. All possibilities must be looked at, and if she's too close-minded to think of them, it's her own fault." Her face returns to normal though a slight frown still accompanies her features. "You're awful quick to defend her, which makes me feel as though she could've had something to do with this. She wasn't at the meeting I had called about my suspicions for the strange magical energy around Koma Inu. I hate to think someone of such high prestige would do this, but as I've said, all options must be looked at." She states in a serious manner, clearly showing that this was a possibility in her mind. The younger Dakota glances between the two, a somewhat nervous look on her face. Sensing that Nagisa may react badly to the accusation, she speaks up hurriedly. "Hey, hey, let's not point fingers. The way you speak of her makes me believe she wouldn't be able to do anything like that. If we can't come up with any other conclusions, then we'll return to this one, okay?" She says, speaking calmly despite the pressure she feels coming off the older females. Dakota Claas nods and directs her attention to Nova when she speaks. "It isn't a huge margin. If I were to compare it figuratively, I'd say Hylion's level would be around the size of a basketball while Earthland's would be about the size of a soccer ball." She states, nodding as though to affirm this. Kawari Kaze suddenly appears out of Hylion Nagisa chest. "To be precise I'd say Hylion has about 1.35 times more Etherano then Earthland ." He says while looking at his surroundings a little. "Hello By the way my Name is Kaze, I'm what is called a Kawari and currently I am the third heir of our Races Royalty". Kaze then looks at Samuel and Samarra, "Hmm odd...". Samarra who had been taking in the Chaos unfolding around her decides to speak up in a calm fashion. "So you are saying that there was a large magical mass in close proximity to the Hylion Koma Inu that you were investigating; but you say that another mage might have been able to use her magic to transport you all here too? Based off the little fox-dog's statement...a 'Kawari' was it? I would say that a mage of astronomical power would have to be the culprit to be able to transport a building filled with people. So based on my limited knowledge, I would say that latter options is more plausible..." She then proceeds to cross her hands in her lap, still showing a bit of curiousity on her face about the mage sitting across from her. He looks like he could be my twin brother...I mean, Dakota did say he was an Inari, so he must be my counterpart...I wonder what he is like... she thought to herself. Samuel nods his head at his fellow guild master's deduction. "I must agree. Contrary to belief..." He says, his tone sharp as he glaces at the Toranku 15 member sitting next to him. "I don't know if there would be a single mage powerful enough to transport such a large mass; at least a mage who didn't come from my guild anyhow." Samuel says as he thrusts up his fist, grabbing onto his bicep. Suddenly a brown Kawari appears, walking its way through the chair legs to sit next to Samuel. "I must apologize for Samuel's rudeness, but he has some valid points. But may I ask why we are discussing how we got here, when we should be deciphering a way to get back?" The Kawari, Rakin, says fluidly. "I have to agree," Ajlal, a small pink Kawari, pipes in. "Unless you think we can figure out a way to reverse the process, which based on how little we know just doesn't seem possible, it would be logical to pursue planning." "The cotton candy with legs has a point. I'd much rather be back in Hylion, especially since my probable counterpart is so unattractive, unlike myself," Nolan Akira taunted. "Stuff it pretty boy. I'm Giant, Nolan's stupid controller. The small ball of beautiful is Ajlal, her idiot isn't here. I prefer not to talk much so I'll just be here to make sure this dumbo doesn't either," Giant states with a polite nod for anyone else to continue. Kaze Kawari then looked at Giant and gave a frown. "Please be nice to your human although your mouth does sound like his." Kaze then looked at Rakin. "I have to agree with plans to get back though." Hylion Nagisa then Said, "I Believe my Sis is in your Dimension miss Samarra, this is a hunch of mine mainly because her keys glow when they are in the same dimension as her". She then took out a pair of normal looking keys. "I would like permission to explore your dimension if that's fine?" Oleander saunters up behind Dakota, leaping up into the back of her chair with ease, causing Dakota to sit up a bit in the chair to avoid bumping into him. "The look-a-likes are right. However, Dakota said she could've had a part in it, or, at least, that's what she implied. Asa's one of few noted mages who are capable of opening portals to different worlds, so it's plausible that, with the help of the magic surge, she could pull something like this off." He leisurely looks over the group, stopping on Kaze as his face shifts to barely restrained disgust. "I figured the Queen's children would have more dignity. I suppose that's what happens when you're third in line, though. Can't get any positive attention from your mother so you sink low enough to need humans," he sneers, and Dakota lets out an exasperated sigh. "At least he receives positive attention, Oleander. Unlike some Kawari, Kaze likes to keep up appearances so that the Queen is viewed as friendly." She doesn't turn back to look at the purple Kawari, who she knows is rolling his eyes. "But this is beside the point. Like Rakin said, we should figure out a way to get back." Dakota leaves the topic open. Dakota Fath speaks up after a few moments. "As you've said, Hylion is much more abundant in magic, so if the ethernano surge that caused it were to be replicated here, it would take approximately 1.35x the magic power to gather it, right? I don't mean to brag, but I'm sure Koma Inu, especially two of them, would be able to gather enough between us all to make it! I just don't know how we'd gather in a small enough area to transport just your guild, or how to direct it back where it came from..." She trails off, looking disappointed at how little she was able to provide to the discussion. "Well for generating power to transport the guild alone, would we be able to have the Hylionians... Hylionites?... whatever, center in their guild building with the Earthling mages circling that to create kind of a fixed focal point? I'm just spit balling here," Nova supplied, sitting back and scratching the very quiet Tiny while glaring at Nolan once again. Both of Arthurs haven't spoken a word. However, the Earthland one interfered, bringing up another point. "You do know that there are magics allowing their users to use keys in order to create a portal to another dimension?" he spoke in a calm voice as he took out a golden key out of his pocket. "It's simple. Find the key, return us back. End of disscusion." his Hylion counterpart finished his thought as he looked at himm with a ferocious look. "Oleander you know as well as I do that being rude to anyone gets us no where and I know Asa's Magic well she can only open portals to other Dimensions with her Keys in her hands without them the portals don't form" Kaze said looking at Oleander. "And to be precise there is always a possibility someone from this Dimension caused us to come here but from what I can tell this people are too kind to have done that and Dakota thank you for the minor praise." "Sorry to interject again..." Samarra says as she puts her hand up slightly, to draw the attention of the discussion. "But you say there is a girl here already, right? Was she sent here on a job? I am just curious as to why she hasn't reported back to you?" "Yes my Sis and because it's not easy to communicate through dimensions and the reason she's not communicated now might be that she doesn't know we are here. And to be perfectly honest she just disappeared one day so I couldn't tell you why she went here sorry" Nagisa says. "If Asa is here, then I would like for her to be found as soon as possible. It's possible that she could help us return, since she can choose which dimensions to travel to. I'd also request you left her keys here, in someone's possession until you return. While I don't doubt you'd return to aid us, I can't be too careful should you two want to return home earlier than the rest of us." Dakota says, keeping her suspicions for the green-haired girl's involvement in this predicament to herself. "And while Nova's suggestion could be helpful, we'd be better off using it as a last resort. If it were to fail, the guild, along with everyone in it could perish." "Sorry Dakota the keys stay with me normally I would agree with you but these are my sister's so they stay with me plus i can't use them anyway only she knows how so they stay with me Dakota" Nagisa says then gets up and leaves the area. Maybe a member of Earthling could go with you then. They're already at home so no need to worry about them being lead astray. Not that I question your credibility or reliability Miss. I'm just saying this might be a way to compromise," Nova suggests. Dakota stands up, swiftly getting in front of Nagisa so she is forced to stop. "I think we should take heed of Ms. Nova's words. You're in unfamiliar territory, it would wise to take someone with you." She says, though it sounds much more like a command than anything else. "Lady Inari, do you have anyone who would be willing to help Nagisa on her mission to find Asa?" She asks, looking past Nagisa's shoulder at the brown-haired woman. Category:RP Category:Koma Inu Category:Hylion Category:Articles in process